User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Hey there, I will be able to update the other character articles, now that I have much more free time. I haven't been able to edit regularly because I have been busy with college. However, my workload for each week is now diminishing, so I will be able to contribute more.Blaze Edits and talks 02:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I see it this way; if I take the time to do that right now, I quite literally won't get half as much done as I would because that just eats up more of my time. It's not that I don't intend to do it eventually, Windy, but stopping to add the fair use rationale to every image I'm uploading would require going to that image's own seperate page and adding it there, each and every time...and I'm still working on these episodes, I've got...68 left. I do intend to do it, but I wanna get these title images up as quickly as possible (especially since this is a weekend and in like an hour, I'm gonna be gone, I wanted to actually get something up on here before I had to leave). To add to this thought, you're telling me to do something I already know I need to eventually do like I'm a new user, Windy TT ^TT—Mina Țepeș 03:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not an issue of uploading the images for me — I want them on the pages as quickly as is possible the articles look complete. But, if that's what you want me to do, I'll go do it.—Mina Țepeș 03:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Are you sure about that? There was a reason I was trying to avoid asking you to help me on this; I did it last time, like two months ago, when I was making the episode articles. I wanted to avoid doing that again since I figured I kinda ask for enough...—Mina Țepeș 03:58, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Then I'll take you up on that...and store those links away because we've still got Z'' and ''Kai to eventually cover. I'll upload a few more before I have to go, and I'll use your multiple uploader, because I'm not so much of an ass that I'd just suddenly stop and do nothing. Thanks, Windy. I just really want to get the Dragon Ball episodes done and packed up for now, so I can get started on the Z'' chapters proper (and ''Kai episodes too).—Mina Țepeș 04:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Adding the fair use rationales to the ones I've uploaded thus far.—Mina Țepeș 04:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) There we go; so you can stress just a little less, backtracking from episode 90, I got all the way up to DB060 with the fair use rationale. I'll add more when I get back tomorrow.—Mina Țepeș 05:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC)